Bet On It
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: Is a rolepaly turned into a fanfiction ; ... Yaoi.. Making it up as we go along.. So far Kyle/Christophe, Stan/Ike, Craig/Clyde, and much more to come. Expect updates as fast at Rat can reply Rated for yaoi, lwanguage, and shear stupidity
1. Inveetation

Christophe stepped up to the Broflovski's home, carefully knocking on the door while tossing his dwindling cigarette into a nearby bush. He could hear the TV blaring, and sensed that no one was watching it.

Ike, whom had been upstairs stopped writing. He listened for a moment, then called down stairs. "Kyle! Someone's at the door." Poking his head out of his room, he frowned a bit. "Kyleee." He called, now getting a bit annoyed that the t.v. was so loud. Trudging downstairs he looked around then huffed. "Fine. I'll get it." Ike complained to himself, when opening the door he seemed a bit surprised. "Uh... yeah?"

Christophe's eyes darted down to the smaller brunette who had answered. "Aih have an inveetation, if you imust/i know," Christophe barked, seeing Kyle lazing around on the couch, remote slipping from his hand. "Damn, lazy bastard." The frenchmen snapped his atention to Ike. "Brat! Fetch me a cigarette!" Christophe hissed as he began to sit on Kyle, in attempts to wake the Jew up.

Ike crossed his arms. "I don't have to do what you say." He watched him sit on Kyle and hissed. "There's an easier way to wake him up, y'know."

Walking over to the two he stared at Kyle for a second. Then did his best imitation of their mother. "Kyle!" He yelled, still imitating their mother. "What did I tell you?! The next time I caught you lazing about, without getting your chores done I would ground you! Well guess what, you're grounded mister!" He felt surprised at himself, for being able to do such a great imitation.

Waiting for Kyle to wake up he stared at Christophe. "Invitation? For what?"

Kyle lept into the air- or rather, he tried to, with Christophe on his back, he only succefully managed to throw the remote from his hand, anrrowly avoiding the Frenchman's head.

"Dammit Ike!" Kyle began ranting, pounding the couch fruitlessly with his fists, before Ze Mole, growing tired of the wiggling, laid back to back wit the Jew, hands in his pockets.

"An inveetation to come inzide, of course." Kyle's screaming was now muffled as Christophe used his elbow to burry the redhead's face into the couch. "And to eet your food, and boss ze little Jew-nade around." Christophe finished with a smirk.

Ike frowned glaring at Christophe. "You'll do no such thing." He crossed his arms. "You can't just boss me around." He stuck his tongue out, then giggled a bit at Kyle's flailing. "And why do you always insist on eating _iour/i _food?" He narrowed his eyes. "Don't you have food at your house?"

"Eet iz all _iChristian/i_ food," The Frenchman hissed with disgust. "Jewish food iz much better." The burnette shrugged, standing up, and letting Kyle roll off the couch and gasp for air.

"You.. ah.. French... Bastard.. gah.." Christophe smirked, kicking the Jew's foot.

"Eet izn't mai fault you are such a pussy!" Another knock on the door filled the momentary silence after Ze Mole's insult.

Ike glared softly. "Well then you can cook it yourself." Turning toward the door he gave an annoyed grunt and answered it. "Yeah?"

Craig looked at the Canadian, flicking the ear wax he had recently picked off his ear, he bent down, inspecting Ike's face. The microphone in his other ear was giving him a headache, and Craig knew the only way to shut it up would be to follow orders. _iKiss the first person you see Craig!/i  
_

With a deflated and objecting sigh, Craig pressed a hasty kiss against Ike's lips, before darting inside to sit on the now vacant couch.

Ike's eyes went wide and he gaped at Craig for a moment. "What the hell was that for?!" He cried out, caught off guard by the kiss. Shutting the door, he gave him a rather annoyed look. "You can't just go around kissing people, y'know!"

"Oh calm down, you puzzy. Craig iz just under Cartman's thumb. As iz Kyle starting today. Dumbasses lost a bet with ze fat ass." Christophe chuckled to himself, walking into the kitchen.

Craig mumbled what he meant to be an apology, as Kyle walked over to his brother.

"This _iis/i_ South Park, Ike. You shouldn't be surprised by anything by now."

Ike gave an annoyed glance to Christophe then to Kyle, though it was a glare aimed at his brother. "If I wanted your input I would've said something, Kyle." He grumbled walking back upstairs to finish his homework, before staring at Craig still disgruntled before mumbling. "Remind me to kick Cartman's ass later. Fucken..." He trailed off once he reached his room, and retrieved his home work. After a few more minutes he had finished, and grown bored of being in his room.

Walking back downstairs he plopped down on the couch, snatching up the remote.

Craig watched Kyle huff about the upcoming innitiation with Cartman, and Christophe bark at him to shut up in the kitchen. Craig sighed, and sat next to Ike on the couch.

"Sorry again.. Cartman.. Gah.. never make a bet with him-.."

"Damn straight, the fucking fat ass!!" Kyle schreeched, there was a short **bthud/b** indicating that Ze Mole had slammed the Jew's head against the kitchen table.

"Quiet you fuckin' puzzy!"

"I know." Ike said to Craig. "Just give me some kind of warning or something next time, Jesus." He waited for the Mole to get set off by him throwing the word Jesus around. He always was easily set off when Kyle was around.

Flipping through the channels he gave a bored stare, then frowned. "There's nothing on.." He griped, tossing the remote to Craig.

Craig fumbled for it, before relaxing into the couch. Like they had both predicted, Christhope made some snappy comment about the jesus remark. Craig flipped through the channels.

"Whaddya talking about! Red Racer is on!" after a moment of silence _iall/i_ through the house, Craig mumbled reluntantly to himself, still flipping over to his favourite show. After a few momentss of thought, Craig blush. "I-ike.. Was I a good kisser? For the split second we k-kissed.. Was I a good kisser?"

Snickering at the Mole's response to the Jesus comment he smirked softly. "Predictable as always."

Glancing to Craig, Ike gave a soft blush as he blinked. "Yeah.. why?" He asked, making himself look back to the t.v. Gee. That was an odd question... But he waved it off as Cartman getting Craig to say things, and sighed softly, hugging a pillow gently.

"A-ah.... I wanna try it on someone else..." Craig looked away pointedly, cursing the silence now filling the room.

An odd, classical music ringing filled the tension, and Christophe picked up his phone switfly. "'Ello? Butterz, you puzzy, huurry up and ghet over here!" A sob-like apology was heard before the mercenary snapped the phone shut, growling. "Are zere any cigarhettes around here?!"

Craig laughed at Chrisophe's aggitation.

Ike stared at Christophe. "Take a look around." He then gave an amused smirk. "Now tell me; does it look like we have cigarettes around here?"

Looking back at Craig he blinked. "Who do you wanna try it on?" He asked, tilting his head.

Christophe mumbled angrily, searching his filth ridden pockets for a cancer stick or two.

Craig blushed, tugging at the strings dangling from his hat. "C-Clyde." He mumbled, tugging at the ear pierce again, even though Cartman had long since stopped talking and ordering him around. "I wanna try and ask Clyde out.."

Ike gave a small girl like giggle then grinned. "I think you should. I'm pretty sure he'd say yes." He nodded then sighed softly. "When are you gonna ask him out?"

Looking over at Christophe he frowned. "Oh stop it. I lied, take one of mine." Pulling a pack out of his pockets, he waited for Kyle to jump him for having cigs and a; Not sharing, or b; having them. Period.

"I don't know.... I'm not even sure if he's like that." Craig murmured. Kyle whipped round to face Ike just as his pack of cigarettes flew by, landing in the mercenary's lap.

"Ike!? Why the hell do you have-?!" Kyle couldn't form coherent sentences as he watched Ike's face.

"Zhank you, Jhew-nade." Christophe barked.

Ike stared at him with a frown. "Does it matter now?" He asked very bored like. "Yeah, no problem..." Looking back to Craig. "I think he is, trust me."

Craig raised his eyebrows, before nodded with detirmination. "Yeah. I'll ask him the next time I see him-!"


	2. To Bet, Or Not To Bet

"Craig you faggot! We're leahving!" Christophe barked, already out the door waiting in the snow.

"Ike, do you want to come? We're picking up Stan along the way." Kyle asked, already having recovered from his outburst(s).

Ike nodded with a grin. "Sure." Following after them, he stopped and waited for Craig before running behind Kyle. "So what all are we doing today...?"

Craig fell in step with Ike and Kyle, Christophe leadinhg the way, the smoke billowing from him.

"We have to go pick up Stan-"

"Ze faggot lost a bet azwell!" Ze mole barked. Craig shook his head angrily.

"And then we have to go meet up with Cartman, so he can start bossing the 3 of us around."

Ike stared then shook his head. "Whhat did you guys bet on anyways?" It had to be something stupid if Cartman won...

Christophe let a laugh escape his angry facade. "Oui, tell the leettle boy what you bet on." The brunette said with a smirk.

Kyle sighed, shooting a glare at Christohpe. "We took bets on who we thought was or wasn't gay. Cartman said that Tweak, Kenny, and Pip were gay. Stan denied it about Kenny, I denied it about Pip."

"And I denied it about Tweak." Craig said with his mddle finger in the air.

"Woah. I would've expected that out of Stan and Craig, but this is too much." Ike had to keep himself from laughing at Kyle. "Oh, and I could've told you all they were gay." He shook his head laughing.

"Tweak even? I always thought that he'd be paranoid in someway about being gay! Like, he wouldn't be gay because of.. the gnomes or something!" Craig exclaimed throwing his hands in the air to prove his point.

"It doens't matter what _iyou/i_ could've told us. We lost, and now we have to pay." The four of them walked down the small road leading up to the Marsh's front door. Kyle knocked.

Ike gave a nice good laugh at Craig's comment, then glared gently at Kyle. "Yeah, well it should be funny to watch you pay." He stuck out his tongue in a brotherly fashion.

Stan answered the door with a very disgruntled look. "Yeah." Obviously he was angered that they had lost.

"Pusseez." Kyle glared at the mercenary, before tackling him to the ground.

"WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT YOU GOD DAMN FRENCHIE!!!" Kyle schreeched, now wrestling with Chrisophe. Craig moved to stop them, before giving into the laughter that rose in his stomach. He shook his head at the idiots.

Stan watched for a second with an amused smirk then pulled them apart. "Come on, let's just get this over with." He stared at Kyle shaking his head gently.

Ike snickered, smirking at Kyle. Then he blinked toward Christophe. "I figured you would've kicked him in the nuts, or punched his lights out or something. Why didn't ya?"

Craig went to catch up with Kyle and Stan, as Christophe and Ike fell behind.

Christohpe's eyes darted back and forth, before he whispered to Ike. "Aih deedn't want to damahge ze goods," the mercenary let out a bark like laugh, smirking at Ike.

"Ooh." Ike nodded with a small smirk of his own, though even with smirking he couldn't seem to make himself look too evil.

Stan sighed talking with Kyle. "So. How the hell did he find out they were all gay, anyways?" He stared. "I could see Butter's telling him without a problem, but... the others?" He paused. "I highly doubt it would be that easy..."

Craig shook his head, "You can get Tweak to admit to anything, really easily."

Stan sighed. "I guess so..." He glared at Cartman's house as they drew closer. "This is going to be hell." He commented before knocking on the door.

Kyle and Craig nodded in agreement just as Cartman opened the door. "Oh, why hello _iboys/i." _Cartman said with a devilish smirk. Christophe laughed at their synchronized groan.

"You deeserve it beetchez."

Ike though amused, felt vunerable. As, knowing Cartman he'd be the target of most of his commands. Giving a soft sigh he followed them into the house.

Stan gave Cartman an annoyed look then took a seat on the couch. "Alright alright, lets just get this over with."

Cartman took up the entire recliner and, ignoring Christophe's look of disgust, smiling again evilly. "Jew-fag!" Relunctantly, Kyle looked at Cartman, waiting for his command. "I know you're a fag," Kyle opened his mouth to object, but his actions faltered as Eric raised a hand. "So, declare your faggotry! I know you love someone in this room."

Eric's gaze lingered on Christophe, then Stan, then Ike.

Ike was a bit surprised when Cartman's eyes lingered on him. But figured it would be Stan that Kyle loved, much to his jealousy.

Stan gave a annoyed glare to Cartman but didn't want to say a thing to make this worse on them.

Kyle was blushing a furious red, and had closed his eyes tightly. Letting out a heaving sigh, Kyle looked at Stan, then to Christophe. "I like Stan, and Christophe." Kyle turned around and sat on the couch, trying to hide his blushing face.

Ike snickered then stopped. "But... didn't we all know that?" He stared at Cartman. Sensing something else was up. "I mean seriously. The way he hangs all over Stan, we knew that. And it was easy to guess, because he fights with Christophe all the time." He crossed his arms, daring Cartman to go further.

Stan smirked at Kyle, then stared at Ike, thinking he was right. It was sorta obvious. Wait, damn. Did he like him, or Christophe more? "Shut it Ike."

Ike blinked then huffed gently, rolling his eyes. "You just don't want the subject pressed because you don't want to know who Kyle likes more." He stuck out his tongue, and Stan was tempted to yank it out of his head.

Kyle stared intently at the wall, not daring to look at Christophe, who he knew was staring at him. Cartman smiled at Ike.

"What a great idea, Jew-nade... Kaaahhhl, who _ido/i_ you like more?" Kyle tensed up, glaring back at the brunette. Christophe glared at Kyle, wanting him to asnwer.

"I... I.. I like Christophe, alright?" Kyle hissed, jumping up and running into the Cartman's bathroom and slamming the door. Christophe sat back, astonished.

"Aih trulee thought ze Jew liked hees best frhend more." The brunette said though his cigarette. Cartman immediatley looked from Kyle's old spot to Stan, as if nothing had happened.

"Oh, Staaaan, same question, this time. Kyle, or Ike?" The fat ass laughed evilly.

Stan stared after Kyle, then huffed gently. "Kyle, though now I'm leaning more toward Ike." He said with out a problem, making Ike splutter rather stupidly as he hadn't seen that coming.

Christophe was still staring intently at the bathroom door, his skilled ears having heard it lock. Cartman guffawed, tapping his fingertips against eachother, enjoying his little game.

"Oh-ho-ho, don't think I've forgotten about you, Craig." The dark brunette, shuddered visibly, thusly encouraging Cartman's laughs. "Oh lets see..."

Ike stared at Stan then shook his head staring at Cartman. Standing up he slunk his way to the bathroom, trying not to be involved much more.

Kyle wasn't sure why he had gotten so upset, but now his eyes felt puffy, and his cheeks were crusting with dried tears. hearing approaching footsteps, Kyle made himself presentable.

Cartman snapped his head to Craig, a frown tearing at his features." I know everything about you Craig.. And you followed my earlier order." Craig nodded harshly. "Go ask you'r little boyfriend out then, I'll call him up and tell him to come over.

"I'm not gonna ask him with everyone around-!!"

"Oh yes you will Craig."

Ike stared at the door. "Kyle..? You okay?" He asked. He had always been the sensitive little thing, and he loved his brother. "I can help you sneak off, if you want?"

Stan shook his head in disapproval. Thinking Cartman was going a little too far, now. "You've outdone yourself, haven't you?" Giving a sigh he crossed his arms. "Well... what else were we to expect, of course you'd be as evil as possible." Giving a bit of a snicker, at their stupidity he stood up and walked upstairs. "I'm going to use the upstairs bathroom, since Kyle is in the other." He commented, already upstairs.

Cartman waved his hands carelessly.

Kyle looked at the closed door, cherishing Ike's words. "N-no.. I dont want Cartman to know he got to me that badly" He said, scratching his neck though he knew Ike couldn't see him. With a final sigh, Kyle opened the door, smiling at Ike.

"Kyle? Come ovher here please," Christophe asked. Kyle tensed lightly, looking in the direction of the mercenary's voice.

Ike smiled back, then frowned at Christophe. Wondering what was up. Surely, he couldn't like Kyle back...Right? Wait, what did he care? Shaking his head he scolded himself, and slunk into the kitchen.

Stan walked back down stairs, not bothering to glare at Kyle, but at Christophe, giving a huffing sigh he sat back down. Wondering now, if he should have come back.

Kyle watched Ike go, before again sucking in a deep breath, and walking carefully over to the mercenary. Christophe tapped his foot impatiently, until Kyle was in front of him. Before anyone could blink. the brunette had reached up, and tugged the Jew into his lap, kissing his forhead.

Kyle sat stunnned, covering his mouth after having let out a girlissh yelp. Christophe smirked, casting a proud glare at Cartman.

"Fags." He muttered. He took one last final glance at the Jew and his mercenary, before picking up his cellphone. "Oh, Craig, it's time for your turn!"

"I'm not doing it with any of you in the room!" Cartman nodded, causing Craig to raise his eyebrows in confusion.

"We'll be in the hallway." He said with a merceless laugh.

Stan tossed them a disgusted look, stood and left. Basically saying screw the bet, he no longer cared. Ike watched from the kitchen with a huge frown. "Oh boy.." He looked to Cartman then to Craig. Sighing gently, he to followed after Stan. "You ok-" "Do I seem okay, Ike?" Ike shook his head. "No. I mean, I tried to tell Kyle before, but he was too busy..."

"I know. Flirting, and wallowing all over that French bastard, I know. Who doesn't?" Stan hissed at Ike, causing the boy to draw back gently. "Sorry..." He muttered, looking down. Stan gave him a gentle smile. "No.. I should be sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you, Ike." Ike smiled back gently but yelped softly as Stan had pulled him to him, into a kiss. Something Ike half way suspected. Ike's eyes were wide and his knees grew weak. Stan broke the kiss but didn't let him go, chuckling at the younger ones stunned look.

Though Ike had the feeling he was only being used, to get back at Kyle, as he had been kissed in front of the windows for everyone to see.


End file.
